Shadows of the Black Night
by Elysian Prince
Summary: This is a collaboration story between Infinity-PROKNIFER69 and myself. It makes a few references to Alan Wake, yet, never does anything or puts him into the story. Rated M for lemons, and horror.
1. Start the Horror!

**Shadows of the Black Night.**

**I do not own Pokemon or their products, so don't bug me.**

**Infinity Warrior here. _WELCOME TO THE NIGHTMARE!_**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Assisted by Infinity-PROKNIFER69, thanks man!**

**Chapter: 1**

* * *

Blackness. That was all that was surrounding him, just darkness. A scorching pain inflicted his right shoulder and he winced. Of course, naturally most people would clutch at it, but he couldn't move. Laughing. Not just any laughing. A demented child laughing. "S-Stop it!" he pleaded. Still, the pain increased and the laughter grew more.

A blinding light overtook him and a voice appeared. "Find the light, for you are the victor." the voice told him. He was astonished, he didn't know what it was or who it was. "W-What? I am the victor?" he asked. "For you shall be the one to overcome, what no one else has ever done before. Bring light upon this dark world." the voice told him.

The pain grew intensely, and he yelled out into displeasure.

He woke up, breathing hard. "W-Where am I?" he asked. "Who am I?" he added. Fear clouded his mind. It was dark, and he was in the woods, being surrounded by trees and utter blackness. A rustle came to a nearby bush.

He turned his attention towards it and shivered, mainly out of fear. Then, he got up and ran off. All that mattered was to get somewhere, anywhere! He was out here by himself and was scared.

As the man tripped and slowly fell to the ground, he felt a pair of eyes upon him. "Please... Please stop this madness..." he pleaded. There was a great pain in his forehead and he passed out.

Something approached him, a Pokemon. Its fur was black with red fur. "Zor?" it asked. The creature had never seen a figure like this, especially one that was not shrouded with the darkness. Its curiosity got the better of it and the Pokemon got closer to the human.

It tilted its head and walked to the human, and poked it. He groaned, startling the Pokemon. He budged slightly and stopped. The Pokemon saw the wound on his forehead, to which the human didn't notice, before he fell, of course.

The Pokemon went to him and picked him up, lifting him over its shoulder and running off. It dashed through the trees of the unsafe haven of the natural world. Nothing was safe anymore; nothing and nobody was left untouched by the darkness that covered the world.

It begun like a simple case of the flu, then spread faster than anybody could notice it. In fact, nobody could even know what it was until the time was too late. Only the very few people, who managed to escape from the virus, died quickly.

The world had become quickly uninhabitable. One man, stood out of the survivors, and found an antidote. But, it would only help those who haven't been affected. Now, the few people who took the antidote, couldn't get the infection from the air, or the water, only from blood exchange.

By now, the Pokemon had reached its home, inside of a small cave, just in time, before thunder was heard and the temperature began to drop. The Pokemon knew that this human wasn't affected by the virus, or at least, not yet, so it decided to help it.

Now, the Pokemon ran off in search for wood or something to burn. It had come across a TM for flamethrower, which had come in handy very many times. She found a fallen tree, with fungus growing out of it, as it slowly decomposes the rotten tree.

It picked the tree up, since it was light, of course it wasn't a very large tree, and ran back to the human. When it had come back to the human, he was still passed out. It broke the tree up with its Shadow Claw and stacked it into a pile. Now, it was just beginning to rain.

It used Flamethrower on the newly stacked pile of wood and sat down; it hadn't had much to eat, but now, there, in front of it, was a human, not much meat on him, but still a meal to it, sleeping.

It didn't want to kill him, he was the first human that wasn't infected that it had seen. He moaned and rubbed his head, where it had been bleeding, but had since healed, leaving a small scar that could easily be re-opened.

As he sat up, the Pokemon took notice of his presence. "Zoro?" it asked, in a sound that looked like a feminine voice. He froze and opened his eyes to see a rather beautiful creature, sitting on the opposite side of a fire, looking at him. "Uh... Hi?" he nervously responded.

The Pokemon got up and slowly walked closer to him, cautious that he may try something. It sat next to him and looked at him in wonder. "Oooook?" he told himself and the Pokemon. "Are you going to hurt me?" he also asked, as his mind kicked back into gear.

It must have understood him because she shook her head, 'no'. He relaxed a bit, then asked, "What's your name?" It shrugged then he asked, "Do you want one?" It nodded happily. "Hm... How about...Pearl?" he begun. It shook its head.

"Jack?"

Again, it shook its head.

"Harrison?"

It shook its head once again.

"...Bob?" he asked.

Another nod, then it pointed to its private parts, showing that it wasn't a man.

"Oh! Sorry... Uh.. How about Jasmine?" he asked. She thought it was an odd name, but she liked it so she nodded. "Alright Jasmine. My name is... Uh... What is my name?" he told her. Jasmine poked him, then pointed toward herself.

"You want to name me?" he asked. She nodded. "...I guess that's fair." He told her. She took a hold of her hair and pointed to the red part of it. "Um.. Hair?" he asked. She shook her head. "Uh... Red?" he asked, following a nod. "Alright, I am Red and you are Jasmine. Seems fair. Now if you'll excuse me Jasmine..." Red told her as he passed out.

"Zoro, Zoroark?" she asked.


	2. Awakening

**Shadows of the Black Night.**

**I do not own Pokemon or their products, so don't bug me.**

**Infinity Warrior here. _WELCOME TO THE NIGHTMARE!_**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Assisted by Infinity-PROKNIFER69, thanks man!**

**Chapter: 2**

* * *

His mind clouded within the darkness; for else the world has been as well. Yet, he does not know that.

*_Within the Dream*_

_There was again; darkness, nothingness, emptiness. Nothing except for his thoughts and echoes of his own and himself. _

_Suddenly, a light emerged, and from within the light, came forth a voice of unknowable regions. "You have found one of which will assist you on your journey of survival." it said. "What do you mean by assist? Journey? Survival?" he replied; in fear that the last one would be impossible to achieve._

_"You shall find two others; who of which, are key to both of your survivals. You must get to the light." the words continued, almost as if it were coming out of nowhere. "Wait! I have so many questions! Who am I? Where the hell am I? What the hell is going on?" he questioned. "Prepare, for I cannot interfere with it any more." the voice responded before the light enveloped his vision._

*End Dream*

Red's eyes squinted, as an oddly wet surface to his face proceeded to be stroked. His eyes opened, only to see that Jasmine was licking his face. He jumped up quickly, only for her to jump back at the same time. He breathed heavily, as she stared at him with a face that looked like she was going to attack.

"Huh?" he asked, as he quickly observed his surroundings. It wasn't raining anymore, and the star within the blue sky appeared to be setting. Inside with him, was Jasmine, looking like she was going to attack and a burnt out fire. "It's ok Jasmine." he said. This must have comforted her, because she weakened her stance and slowly walked over to him.

"Ok. What do you think we need to do girl?" Red asked. She bit onto his shorts lightly and dragged him up before she began to walk off. "Ok then..." he replied, as he continued to follow the mysterious creature, yet, his only guide to this world. It would be his undoing to leave her, in more than one way.

She was leading him down a dirt path. It was odd to him. Everything seemed so... Lifeless. The trees, grass, and shrubs were all a shade of brown or red. It may have been Fall there, but the weather was neither cold, nor was it warm. Somewhere inbetween.

Yet, he was confused as to where he was going. "Uh... Can you tell me where we are heading?" he asked. Jasmine stopped for a moment then turned around. "Zor Zoroar Zoroark." was what the poke speech sounded like. "Excuse me?" he asked. "Zor Zoroar Zoroark." she repeated. "Uh... Shit... I can't speak your language... Well, this seems kind of... Ironic somehow." he said aloud.

She continued on, as Red continued to follow her unknowingly into this world full of confusion to his ascent.

The sun continued to set as Jasmine stumbled upon a small abandoned campsite. "Zoro." she stated, stopping at the same time. Red looked at her in confusion, yet, in some agreement at the same time. To what? He did not know.

She sniffed loudly and then dashed all around the camp quickly, tearing into the tents. He was at a stalemate, whether he should help her out to look for something or to just stand there, like an idiot. She was running around the camp still, occasionally piling up a few items or such.

There was his answer then, just to stand there like an idiot.

After 10 minutes had passed, Jasmine had piled up a backpack, a few water bottles, some dehydrated food and rations, two flashlights, batteries, and for some reason, a revolver with bullets. Red slowly walked up to the pile and put everything in, except for the flashlight, because it was dark, and the revolver, for which he knew that one of the two were dangerous, and both would help him.

He loaded the backpack onto his back and picked up the two items. After which, the seemingly coordinated creature continued on, as Red followed her; into the forest, whilest the sun was slowly setting and their surroundings getting darker. Added, the creatures that feed from the night.

_Survive..._


End file.
